Condenados
by F. J. Slytherin
Summary: Lily decide darle a Severus una oportunidad más. ¿Será posible que la vida sea mejor a su lado? ¿O se dará cuenta que siempre han estado condenados? Longfic.
1. Prefacio

**_E_**_ste fanfiction está inspirado principalmente en la película Donnie Darko, de Richard Kelly, y está dedicado a todos los amantes de la pareja de Severus/Lily. Aunque, para los que les desagrada este ship, también habrá algo, bastante tal vez, de James/Lily._

* * *

**CONDENADOS**

.

_El Universo Primario está cargado de gran peligro. Guerras, plagas, escasez y desastres naturales son comunes. La muerte viene a todos nosotros._

_Roberta Sparrow_

_The Phylosophy of time travel_

_(Donnie Darko)_

* * *

**Prefacio**

.

¿Qué tanto puedes apostar en tu vida para estar con la persona que amas incondicionalmente? ¿Qué tanto puedes ignorar a las personas que te rodean, con tal de no separarte del ser que te completa? ¿Cuánto dolor puedes aguantar hasta que el amor se convierta en odio?

Y…

¿Qué tanto tienes que amar para querer sacrificarlo todo?

Cuando ella tocaba su mano, sentía ese calor abundante e infinito que llenaba cada centímetro cúbico de su cuerpo.

Cuando él tocaba la frente con sus labios, podía respirar aquella exquisita fragancia frutal que escapaba de su cabello color fuego.

Cuando él y ella estaban juntos, sentían que se pertenecían el uno al otro. Eran almas gemelas, inseparables, el Yin-Yang perfecto; ellos se amaban…

…Pero, el resto del mundo, no los quería. Había cuerdas invisibles de energía magnética que se enredaban en sus cuerpos como raíces llenas de púas, jalándolos hacia lados opuestos, envenenando sus almas, oscureciendo sus corazones.

Cuando él y ella estaban juntos, sentían que se pertenecían el uno al otro y que nada ni nadie podría separarlos. Mas todo lo que los rodeaba, se marchitaba, se convertía en ceniza, y no habría existido fénix que pudiera renacer de aquél polvillo muerto.

Uno amaba con dolor; el otro, amaba con pureza. Uno de ellos dos no quería abandonar y sucumbir ante un mundo plagado de tristeza y maldad; el otro, decidió abandonar y sucumbir ante un mundo plagado de esperanza y bondad.

Cuando no tienes más opción… no puedes elegir.

_"Tú y yo estamos condenados, Severus. Tú y yo… tú y yo jamás podremos estar juntos, ni en este mundo, ni en ningún otro"._

La adversidad no iba a dejarles en paz, el futuro dependía de ellos, y no se les iba a permitir llevar consigo al mundo entero a un agujero negro, sin fin.

_"Pero, pase lo que pase… Siempre te amaré"._

* * *

.

_**Notas finales:** no dice mucho, o tal vez no dice nada, y cualquiera de las dos opciones me agrada, porque no quiero que se imaginen el resto de la historia._

_Cariños a todos los que piensen perder el tiempo con esto._

_Un abrazo,_

_Sole._


	2. Un día normal

_**Pladium:** me alegro que te hayas fijado, mira que después me reclaman con que querían un total J/L, y les salgo con otro pastel, jaja. Y tienes mucha razón, va a haber mucho drama. Ahora hay que aprovechar los pocos capítulos que quedan de "paz". _

_**Elecktra: **de verdad que es un halago que me digan que parece ser interesante, cuando no escribí ni tres líneas en el prefacio, jajja. Espero que disfrutes de la lectura._

Tarde, pero llegué! Me costó un montón terminar este capítulo. No tengo nada más escrito, la historia está en mi cabeza. ¡Cómo quiera tener un puerto usb en mi cerebro para traspasar toda la información! Gracias a las personitas que están leyendo este fanfic. Bienvenidas.

En fin. Los primeros capítulos tendrán bastante de **J/L**, pero no se dejen engañar. En realidad, ambos bandos podrán disfrutar con esta historia.

A leer!

* * *

"

**Un día normal**

"

Noviembre 1º, 1978. Por la ventana del salón se filtraba la luz de un brillante día nublado. A lo lejos, se podía apreciar la danza de los árboles al son de la ventisca de otoño. Los estudiantes del aula de Transformaciones temblaban un poco producto del frío y otros bostezaban disimuladamente.

Fue Lily Evans, la más atenta y la mejor abrigada, la primera en levantar la mano para contestar la pregunta de la profesora McGonagall: "¿Cuál es la característica única de un animago para diferenciarse de un animal o criatura auténtico?". No siempre contestaba ella, pero ese día se sentía inteligente y tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad.

La maestra le dedicó una radiante sonrisa, invitándola a que prosiguiera.

―Va a depender de varios factores. Por ejemplo, a usted, profesora, al transformarse, se le marcan los lentes alrededor de los ojos. La única manera de conocer la característica, será conociendo a la persona. También, el comportamiento influye mucho. Los gatos suelen ser educados, pero si se trata de algún animal salvaje, entonces habría que sospechar si tiene muy buenos modales.

―Cinco puntos para Gryffindor.

Lily le devolvió la sonrisa y siguió escuchando, con los ojos muy abiertos. Parecía ser la única que no estaba incómoda ese día.

―Ps… Eh. Evans.

Lily trató de ignorar la voz que de pronto le había hablado, manteniendo esa mirada de avidez y felicidad. Escuchó algunas carcajadas por lo bajo. Sirius y Peter parecían estarle celebrando la gracia. Remus estaba tieso en su silla, con las manos sobre el pupitre, esperando alguna reacción de McGonagall.

―Evans… ¿Te importaría abrazarme? Tengo mucho frío y tú pareces estar muy confortable…

―Señor Potter, contésteme usted la siguiente pregunta, ¿podría ser tan amable de molestar a la señorita Evans después de clases? Porque si piensa hacerlo así, retírese por favor ―le espetó la profesora con voz impertérrita, fulminándolo con sus ojos saltones ―. Si lo vuelvo a oír hablar, le restaré cinco puntos, y le aseguro que a ella no le agradará que le reste los cinco puntos que acaba de ganar Gryffindor gracias a su esfuerzo.

―Lo siento, profesora. Es realmente inevitable, pero me callaré ―contestó James haciendo un gesto con los dedos, como si estuviera cerrando su boca con una cremallera. Sirius le dio una palmada en el brazo y comentó algo por lo bajo.

―Puedo expulsarlo de la clase a usted también, señor Black.

Estaba dos puestos más atrás, en la fila contigua a la de la joven. Lily sonrió para sí, conforme. Estaba pagada de sí misma, pero no sólo por la felicitación de McGonagall: últimamente le gustaba mucho tener la atención de James Potter, habría sido una mentira decir que le disgustaba como antes. Algo, en los primeros meses de colegio, había cambiado entre ellos. Podía ser que James había madurado y ya no andaba tratando captar el interés de todo el mundo. Últimamente sólo quería ser observado por Lily.

Bueno, desde luego que las cosas habían cambiado: había aceptado tener una cita con él el mes anterior, para la ida a Hogdsmeade. Sirius se había pasado una semana entera molestándola con eso, tratando de averiguar qué bicho le había picado para hacerle tomar esa decisión.

"Pero como amigos", le había insistido Lily con severidad.

"Como amigos, ¿cómo crees?, ¿acaso esperabas otra cosa? Sólo quiero que compartamos nuestra experiencia de Premio Anual a Premio Anual", le había contestado James, con voz inocente. Pero, cumplió su palabra: se dedicaron a pasear y a reír. No la forzó siquiera a tomarle la mano, y eso le hizo sentir a Lily muy bien. Al parecer, estaba conociendo otra faceta de Potter, el verdadero, el que era gentil y respetuoso, no el desagradable, engreído y déspota. Además, en el verano había crecido unos cuantos centímetros y se veía más maduro, bastante atractivo…

_"Te gusta"_, mencionó una voz burlona en su mente.

_"No me gusta"_, pensó Lily orgullosamente "Es sólo que me acostumbrado a ser su punto de mira, nada más".

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sentirse algo nerviosa cuando sonó la campana del recreo. Sabía que Potter iría tras ella, y quiso demorarse en guardar sus útiles en la mochila para hacer más duradero aquel sentimiento de expectación. Sintió los ojos del muchacho clavados en su nuca, y apostó a que aquél zumbido que tenía inserto en los oídos, eran los cuchicheos de Peter, Remus y Sirius.

―¡Lily! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Dio un saltito y miró hacia la derecha, donde estaba su mejor amiga, Mary MacDonald, con los brazos en la cintura mirándola con urgencia. Era más alta que ella y su pelo era de un color tan cercano al chocolate, que daban ganas de pasarle la lengua por la cabeza.

―¿Por qué?

―¡Tenemos una montaña de deberes! Acuérdate que dijimos que avanzaríamos durante el almuerzo, y ahora es el almuerzo.

Lily se puso colorada de repente.

―¿Por qué te sonrojas?

―Me dio calor ―cerró su mochila con agilidad ―. Vamos ―suspiró ―. Me arrepiento de haberte dicho que nos saltáramos el almuerzo.

―Ay, no te quejes, no es la primera vez que lo hacemos. Necesito que me ayudes con Pociones, porque no entiendo ni jota lo que Slughorn pidió, y es para mañana…

Se fueron hasta la biblioteca, caminando a todo lo que dieron sus pies. Estaban apuradas y, además, parecía que en los pasillos corría un clima polar, por lo que decidieron ganar calor apurando un poco el paso.

No fue novedad para Madame Pince, la bibliotecaria con cara de buitre, verlas llegar y desparramar un sinfín de pergaminos, plumas y tinteros sobre una de las mesas, acaparándose la mitad del espacio. Se limitó a hacer un ruidito de exasperación con una mirada de desprecio, pero no las regañó.

―Vale, ¿por qué empezamos?

―Por Pociones, claro.

―¿Vas a hacerme perder el tiempo, que podría tener para hacer las tareas que me cuestan más, para ayudarte en un estudio de Pociones Ancestrales?

―Sí.

Lily arqueó las cejas e hizo una mueca.

―Me debes un almuerzo en Hogsmeade.

―Perfecto, ahora, activa tus neuronas y explícame qué tengo que hacer.

La hora del almuerzo se les pasó volando y la ocuparon casi por completo. Decidieron abortar la actividad cuando dieron diez minutos para la una de la tarde. Lily tenía clases de Aritmancia, y Mary de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Era la única clase en las que estaban separadas, y la única clase en la que no estaba junto a James, porque éste hacía Estudios Muggles, con Sirius. Remus era el único que se había atrevido con Aritmancia.

"La clase sólo la tomé pensando en que así podría averiguar más del mundo del que vienes" le dijo una vez James a Lily, en quinto año.

Ella lo encontró ridículo y no le creyó, pero ahora que lo pensaba, tal vez tuviera algo de sentido.

―Ve tú a dejar los libros, Lily, ¡te lo suplico! Tengo que bajar cuatro escaleras para llegar a los terrenos y apenas ocho minutos para llegar…

―Cállate y esfúmate, yo lo hago.

―¡Gracias!

―¡Sshht! ―silenció Pince con una mirada asesina.

La morena Mary hizo una mueca de culpa y, susurrando, añadió: "¡Eres la mejor!"

Lily no se entretuvo más y fue a dejar los libros a sus estanterías. No eran demasiados, pero si no se apresuraba, llegaría tarde. La profesora Vector era muy joven, no tenía más de veintitrés años y era muy simpática, pero no toleraba los retrasos.

―Y este va…―farfulló para sí, doblando en el pasillo cinco ― Oh.

Había chocado con alguien.

―Hola.

Era James, y estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. La estaba esperando.

Lily miró por sobre su hombro, para saber si alguien estaba tras ellos.

―¿Cómo supiste que tenía que venir a este pasillo?

James se encogió de hombros, con una sonrisa.

―Si te lo digo, te vas a enojar ―contestó con cierto misterio.

Lily hizo una mueca.

―Bueno, si no me lo quieres decir… eh… ¿es comida eso que llevas en la mano? ―preguntó, distrayéndose por algo que parecía ser un emparedad de jamón, tomate y queso envuelto en plástico.

―Sí, toma ―se lo extendió. Lily tomó el pan con inseguridad ―. Te lo traje a ti. Escuché que te ibas a tener que saltar el almuerzo, así que…

La muchacha se sorprendió, sintiendo una oleada de cariño hacia James Potter. De súbito, se descubrió con ganas de querer abrazarlo y se reprendió mentalmente por desear hacerlo.

―Gracias, no tenías que por qué molestarte, James ―masculló con suavidad.

El chiquillo hizo el ademán de despeinarse el cabello, pero se arrepintió e hizo como que se rascaba la cabeza.

―No fue nada. Es mejor que te vayas luego, para que lo comas tranquila, y antes que aparezca Pince y te pille con las manos en la masa. Eres tú ahora la que sujeta el pan.

―Cierto ―entrecerró los ojos ―. ¿De dónde sacaste esto?

―Tengo mis secretos.

―¿Más misterios?

―De las cocinas ―sonrió ―. Algún día te llevaré.

―Espero que lo cumplas ―hubo un segundo de silencio ―. Bueno, nos vemos en la siguiente clase.

Se giró, pero James la había tomado del brazo. Lily se giró para mirarlo. A pesar de que el último tiempo habían estado algo más cercanos, no recordaba haber tenido algún tipo de contacto físico con el chiquillo. Sintió hormiguitas en el estómago.

―Lily, ¿saldrías conmigo este fin de semana?

―Pero, la salida a Hogsmeade no es hasta el próximo.

―Bueno, en ese caso, ¿saldrías este y el siguiente fin de semana conmigo?

―Yo…

―Si quieres, "como amigos".

Sintió una punzada de decepción. ¿Por qué? A ella le gustaba ese "como amigos", ¿o no?

―Sí, saldré contigo ―James le sonrió de oreja a oreja ―. Bien, adiós.

―Lily ―la llamó de nuevo en un susurro, antes que se alejara demasiado. La chica se volteó otra vez ―. Te estaba vigilando, cada uno de tus movimientos, por eso supe qué libros tenías que venir a dejar. Nos vemos.

La muchacha siguió su camino con una amplia sonrisa plasmada en la cara, sin preguntarse demasiado cómo no se había dado cuenta que la había estado observando. Antes de entrar a la clase, se comió el emparedado con gusto, como si jamás hubiese probado algo tan rico como aquello.

_Es sólo por el hambre, _pensó con esfuerzo, sabiendo que se debía exclusivamente a James Potter.

¿En qué momento habían comenzado a cambiar las cosas? Ni ella se lo explicaba. En quinto año se llevaban como el perro y el gato, y seguro que, al menos hasta la mitad de sexto año, no lo soportaba. Tal vez, sus sentimientos comenzaron a salir a flote cuando James le hizo la ley del hielo por una semana sin ninguna razón de por medio. De pasar de ser una pulga en el oído, se convirtió en alguien invisible. Remus, días más tarde, se encargó de explicarle por qué James la había comenzado a ignorar.

"_¿Y él cree que lo voy a extrañar?" _inquirió Lily con indiferencia.

_ "Bueno, no precisamente, pero no puede soportar más de una semana sin molestarte, así que mantiene fe en ello", _contestó Remus con voz de "pobre idiota".

Lily, por supuesto, jamás reveló que una semana había sido suficiente para sentir que algo le faltaba a su vida. Y, fue desde ese entonces, que el corazón de la pelirroja se ablandó un poquito, mas no fue suficiente para aceptarle las citas que insistió por el resto de sexto año. Aún así, poco a poco, James dejó de ser simplemente Potter, y sin siquiera enterarse, se estaba ganando un espacio en el corazón de la chiquilla, un espacio mucho más grande del que habría imaginado en su mejor sueño.

_Bueno, tal vez me guste, pero sólo un poco. ¡Un poco, caramba!_

―Uy ―clavó la pluma en el pergamino con fuerza, luchando demasiado con sus pensamientos. Sus compañeros de clase, en su mayoría de Hufflepuff, se giraron a mirarla. Remus, que estaba a su lado, la miró de reojo, pero no le hizo ningún comentario.

―¿Ocurre algo, señorita Evans?

La profesora Vector la estaba mirando con curiosidad.

―¿Eh? Nada, profesora, sólo que… me dio una puntada en la cabeza.

―Si gusta, puede ir a la enfermería.

―No, gracias, sólo fue un momento.

Lily frunció el ceño, molesta consigo misma. Rara vez salía de sus cabales, y era el colmo que James fuera la razón en esos momentos. Mejor dicho, era el colmo que fuera un hombre el que le hiciera sentir así. El último que le había causado aquella sensación, hace mucho tiempo…

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se obligó a poner atención en la clase de Aritmancia. Era su último año y, si quería entrar a Auroría, debía realizar su mejor esfuerzo, colocando su pensamiento lejos de los hombres.

La clase se le hizo larga, así que se alegró cuando terminó. Mary debía estar aún más desesperada que ella, muriendo por contarle si había logrado entablar conversación con Ian Davis, de Ravenclaw, el muchacho que le gustaba. Salió de las primeras del aula, pendiente del cierre de su mochila que se había atascado.

―Ay.

Por segunda vez, había chocado con alguien. No era James, y tampoco era la desesperada Mary.

Sintió su estómago encogerse, hasta convertirse en una pasa, al encontrarse con Severus Snape, cara a cara. No era la primera vez que ocurría, dentro del periodo en que llevaban sin hablarse, de hecho, no era novedad que se toparan siendo que iban en el mismo colegio y en el mismo nivel, y tenían varias clases juntos. Sin embargo, le pilló completamente por sorpresa, y podía decirse lo mismo de él. Su fina boca estaba un poco abierta y podía apreciarse el color rojo que comenzaba a pigmentar sus pálidas mejillas.

Lily tragó saliva, sin querer moverse, por temor a que comenzaran la danza del idiota: tratarían de esquivarse por el mismo camino.

―Vengo a dejar esto ―masculló Severus, señalando unos libros que llevaba en los brazos ―. McGonagall me mandó…

Lily, dando un respingo, lo ignoró y siguió su camino con la frente en alto. Y, como siempre, se sintió culpable por su actitud. Pero no podía… sencillamente, no podía hablar con él.

Como bien había pensado, Mary no paró de transmitir durante las dos últimas clases, de Historia de la Magia ―la clase perfecta para ponerse al corriente de todos los chismes del colegio ― y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, en la que estaban en período investigativo, con mucho pergamino, libros y ruido. Lily, había esperado que con James pudieran cruzar algunas palabras, pero su amiga no tenía intenciones de dejarla ir.

―Vamos, aconséjame ―exigió Mary por quinta vez, quince minutos antes que terminara la clase.

―Ya estoy cansada de decirte lo mismo, ¿para qué?, de todos modos, no me haces caso.

―Lo sé, pero necesito que me digas lo que tengo que hacer.

―Bueno, ve a él, tíratele al cuello y grítale cuánto lo amas, luego lo agarras a besos y…

―¡Eh, James!

Se levantaron unos centímetros de sus asientos, sobresaltadas. Black estaba tras ellas, muy cercano a sus cabezas.

―¿Sabías que Lily está planeando lanzarse al cuello de alguien, besarlo y decirle cuánto lo ama?

―¡¿Qué? ―chillaron ambas jovencitas.

―¡Yo no he dicho eso! ―se defendió Lily, golpeando a Sirius con un pesado volumen en un brazo. James se aproximó hasta ellos.

―Vale, vale, no lo dijiste, ¿pero por qué te sonrojas? ―miró a Mary ―. Bueno, sea lo que sea, estoy dispuesto a practicar contigo, Mary, si lo que necesitas es practicar tu declaración para…

Lily se volvió hacia James.

―No dije eso ―masculló.

James sonrió con… ¿ternura? La chiquilla arqueó las cejas.

―Bueno, ojalá lo pienses algún día, entonces, y tengas planeado decírselo a la persona que estás mirando.

Le guiñó un ojo y se volvió a su puesto. Mary y Sirius estaban discutiendo estrategias de declaración. Nadie había oído lo que había dicho James, y ella, se quedó de piedra. El resto de los quince minutos, no hizo absolutamente nada, salvo integrarse en la discusión que mantenía Mary con Sirius, una de tantas.

―¿Te has declarado a alguna mujer, alguna vez en tu vida? ¿No? Entonces, no tienes derecho a decirme cómo hacer las cosas…

Antes de la cena, Lily y su amiga avanzaron otro tanto los deberes en la biblioteca, y luego de la cena, continuaron con ello en la Sala Común. Dieron las once cuando se fueron a acostar.

―¿Eh, Lily? ¿Es cierto que te piensas declarar a Potter? ―preguntó Belinda Sloper, una de sus compañeras de cuarto, cuando estaban sumidas en la oscuridad.

―¡Para nada! ¿Quién te contó eso?

―Varios lo estaban comentando, ¿no es cierto? ―terció Emma Towler.

―Claro que no, Lily antes preferiría ser aplastada por un hipopótamo antes de declarar su amor a alguien. Soy yo la que está en debate ―intervino Mary ―. El punto es que…

Cuando Ann Goldstein, la quinta integrante del dormitorio de las chicas de séptimo de Gryffindor dio el primer ronquido, cerca de las doce, se terminó la perorata de Mary y se pusieron a dormir.

Lily frunció el ceño, pensando en lo que había dicho su amiga: _"Lily antes preferiría ser aplastada por un hipopótamo antes de declarar su amor a alguien"_.

_Tal vez, cuando me sienta enamorada, lo haga, _ pensó con valentía, bostezando, dilucidando a James en su cabeza. Otro día normal había terminado.

No tardó en quedarse dormida, para tener un sinfín de sueños coloridos e incomprensibles.

¿Cuántos días normales más transcurrirían antes que su vida se viera envuelta en un torbellino?

"

* * *

_Besos y abrazos. Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo. Y, es sólo el primero, queda toda una historia por delante._

_Gracias a los que vayan a leer y a comentar. Agradezco su apoyo. Cariños!_

_Atte_

_Sole._


End file.
